shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Doedae Uchiha
'''IMVU Username''' Pevilion '''CLAN''' The Uchiha Clan '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: ''' -: Doedae has several scars during her previous battles and years on the battlefield. The most noticeable scars are on her neck and her chest area from her time being captured and sexual and physical tortured during her a routine mission she held as a paid Assassin. '''Tattoos: ''' She has four tattoo's. Two on each wrist, and two on each ankle as a representation for her Clan. And also a reminder that no matter who she is in the future or how much she has changed, her clan will always be the chains of her dark corners that pull her apart from self righteousness and dignity towards Loyalty and knowing who you really are. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''-:Doedae is very timid and less of the nature that a "natural born" ninja would have. That being said, Doedae enjoy's company. Rather it be comforting or menacing, she welcomes all that come forth her path. Due to her handicapped eye sight, she seeks being towards strangers and people who pose a rather mysterious feel. She loves and cares for the people that treat her the same. Hence worth is vice versa. Once put against a tally of anyway, she will come back three ties harder and colder. '''Behavior: ''' :- Doedae can be very reserved and a bit competitive when it comes to battle. Has she fought only a few times that had caused major damage, she strays away from emotion whenever in battle as for her, it is a disadvantage and can get you hurt. More over get you killed as well. She is determined and never false seeing when she is in combat as well, as she knows the kinks and tricks whenever she faces certain types of people. As for daily life, Doedae straggles along the smaller things in life as she cannot appreciate them enough as other well sighted people can. Sometimes she is seen just breathing air, admiring the wind blowing against her. Other times, she is seen with nature life as she is more in-tune with them after losing her eyes. '''Solo Mission Behavior: ''' :- Doedae handles her missions without question, with precision and thoroughness. Although her heart can get in the way of things as any normal human would, she stays loyal to her orders no matter the cost. As long as she knows that it is for the better good of herself and others, she will go without question. If it doesn't benefit her or the safety of her loved ones, she will not partake in the mission at all. Doedae is capable of killing, hurting, sub-duing, and even capturing people if necessary. Straying away from color, race, or sexual orientation, Doedae will finish a mission, once attainable to her standards, and leave no markings or even scent that she was ever there in the first place. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": -: "The Will of Fire was never meant to burn forever. Let it extinguish, for a better and new aspiring fire may burn and dwell for a greater Generation.":- '''Summoning''' Renka - Large Wolf like creature that is considered a summoning, but is known to follow Doedae around for the most part. '''Background Information''' '''Birth: ''':- August 3rd '''Child:''' "Tch, look at that child. Without a father or a mother. Its sad enough to say that she's a..who are they called again?" "Uchiha Miko. Uchiha." "Yes, yes. Uchiha. My. Pathetic to her clan and lineage. Better off in the forest than on the streets in Konoha." Two women had walked passed a dirty and poorly clothed Doedae that was seen knelt down on a staircase to a shop for books. She had her head down, peeking at her tiny toes that popped up everytime she forced them too with muscle reflexes. Doedae had heard enough of people saying menacing words toward her that she had almost become custom to it. Doedae was seen as the infected child of Konoha that everyone knew but didn't seek attention towards. She was the last of her clan as far as she knew. Her family. Her father and mother. She not knew both of them well enough to even remember their names. Uchiha. Uchiha she knew were the last name but what more was that toward any information on them. Doedae's mother, Suri Uchiha had shortly died after birth. Her father, Iche Uchiha had hung himself a few years later. And after that day, Doedae had simply begun to live life on her own as a orphan child roaming the streets. Her soft white hair was cut in odd curls and short ends and her body was drenched in dirt and mud from her constant behavior of lurking into places that had these perks. The store keeper, Yoshu had come from behind her when she wasn't paying attention. Almost tripping on her, she latched onto a wall and jumped over her in time to see her look up at him. "Yosh!...Doedae?" Doedae looked up, still wiggling her toes. "What are you-..Hm." Doedae tilted her head, unable to speak. Not that she knew how to talk in the first place. Yoshu looked around the night ridden street before kneeling down to Dodae. "How long have you been out here?" Doedae reached slowly to touch his face, her tiny fingers tracing around his chin and cheeks. Amazed. "Oi. You're pinching me." Yoshu said, chuckling as he felt her feel his face. "You should've walked in Doedae. I would've let you in ya' know?" Doedae rose her eyebrows, trying to understand him. But her short lived thought passed her, she smiled a bright and brilliant smile at him. "Doedae!" She squealed, going for his lips. "Yes, Doedae! Ahaha." Doedae had gotten the name Doedae from her father. He had called her that since the day he held her and raised her, the name sticking to her like glue. The only word she knew on how to communicate with. "Are you hungry? Is Doedae hungry?" "Doedae!" Yoshu smiled, going to pick her up from the steps. The small child huddled over his back, her attention span only going for so long before she became playing the strands of his hair from behind his head. / / / / / "Alright kiddo'. In you go." Yoshu opened the door to his small loft apartment. Doedae raced in before he could turn on the light to the front way. Yoshu moved towards the shoe rack that was placed against a wall; he took off his shoes and placed them on the rack. Closing the door, Yoshu turned to see Doedae over the window towards the view of the entire village. "Nice view huh?" Doedae stood transfixed, poking at the window. The village lights gleamed before her eyes. She made strange sounds with her mouth; a language un-spoken from an other worldly place. Yoshu walked into the kitchen and turned on the kitchen stove to heat up some food for the both of them. "I suggest you clean yourself up Doedae. You look like you've been playing the mud all day. Aha." Turning around, he saw Doedae turn her attention to yet another object in a room. A book. Yet still unable to read any kind of characters or words, she was instantly captivated by the pictures and what they stood for. It was an animal book of college degree. Far beyond her train of knowledge. Yoshu peeked over towards her. "Doedae?" He saw her flipping through the pages, laughing and exuberating breathless cowls as she slapped and tapped the animal pictures on the pages. Yoshu chuckled, turning his attention towards the food. Without words to speak, that animal book would be the pinnacle of Doedae's beginning start of life to where she would accept a norm on how to live life as everyone else did. / / / / / [ 6 years later . . . . . ] "Papa! Papa!" A ten year old girl with a slim physic had trailed across the street from a book store to a man who was seemingly getting older in eldest age that was leaning against a wall, happily watching the child. The shortness of her white strands stood to her shoulders, and in height, she was almost passing the man. The man in sub-text to his own height had been short anyway which was ironic towards the girl's height. The two were known as everyone had called them. Yoshu and Doedae. The two had spent a long time together, binding the invisible tie of family from one another. Yet one couldn't match the other from a blood line, they had done anything and everything for each other that considered otherwise. By now, Doedae was assumed to around the age of 10. From ongoing lessons from her so-called father, they had crossed the line of learning how to speak, read, and write. Along with other normal human norms, Yoshu had taught her proper food etiquette, proper manners, and others that followed its similarities. Doedae had become a "normal" child as some others had put it. This also gave way to sharing her feelings, secrets, and express things she couldn't have done earlier. Being one of many important things, she had found out that she was an Uchiha. She well knew already in fact as she had seen the insignia a lot around the house as a very small child when she lived with her dad. She never knew what it meant or stood for. Finally seeing it on a street stand, she had announced it toward Yoshu who later explained its origin and who the clan really was. In fact, Yoshu was surprised and rather skeptical on the matter that Doedae had anything to do with the Uchiha clan. Her snow white hair and blue sky eyes had said otherwise. Uchiha's were known for dark shades of colors with their features. He figured it might've been a birth defect, if what she was saying was true however. But as Doedae had later explained on the rememberance of seeing her father and other ideals of her later early child hood, Yoshu had began to believe her to a certain point before setting aside the topic everytime it was brought up by her. "What is it?" Yoshu asked, dropping his eyes on Doedae who plopped right in front of him. "Its a book I found. Shinobi war stories! Oh I can have it! Please, please!" Yoshu smiled, grabbing the book as he began to examine it. "And what for say, shall a young girl like you need a book of war?" "Why wouldn't anyone want this book for themselves?! Papa, its about well known hero's who sacrificed their lives for the sake of their nation!" Yoshu hesitated, looking across the book store to Doedae. To be honest, Yoshu had struggled against Doedae when it came to any Shinobi or Kunoichi related topics. Hence why he told he that the Uchiha clan was nothing more than a regular clan as the others. If he had released the true origin of the Uchiha, he feared that Doedae would release her own true potential to become like the past Uchiha's that spared their life for true strength and resilient power. The book itself would be the start of a rebellious act of Doedae in which would change her and Yoshu's future all together. / / / / / / / / '''Academy: ''' "HYUAH. HA. CHAA. HAAA!" Doedae trekked along the forest line of the Konoha training grounds. As she did, she threw multiple shuriken and kunai to passing targets that were latched onto different tree trunks. Each one hitting the target on the spot. After another set of months that triggered Doedae's burning fuel to become a fighter and warrior rather than a home body that read books, Yoshu had finally given her the chance to call upon her true meaning of life that she demanded. As she moved pass the branches, she slid across a few strands of twigs placed in her moving spot, crushing them with her body weight as she continued on. "AND FINNALY!" Doedae flipped in the air as she made it out of the forest and into the main training grounds. Her feet slammed onto the shore in which a lake made its way through. There, a Jounnin stood with his hands in his pocket as he watched over the young one. "Record time by three seconds. Not bad Doedae." Doedae looked up, brushing back her growing white hair. "Tch. I learned what you taught me Sensei." The Sensei in front of her was Isegkei Namikaze. A well known Jounnin to the village and valuable asset that had proved to Konoha that he was loyal and a very strong pillar to challenge in any kind of situation. From beyond the tree's, another event arose. Another Jounnin had stepped out, holding his hand over his forehead to block out the sun. A crimson long haired Jounnin smiled, giving the two a thumbs up. "Every target on spot. Not a single hair missed!" This Jounnin was Hayate Uzumaki. A duo paired with Isegkei. Best friends at the least. Isegkei smiled, kneeling down to the tired and worn out Academy Kunoichi. "I knew practicing before getting you into the Academy would prove well. And since we're doing more and more, you'll be much more successful in passing the Gennin exam." Doedae laughed, for as much as it was worth. Hayate appeared before the two, scratching his head. His eyes dropped on her. "Don't let your ego get the best of you though. As we all aware of who you are and what you're truly capable of..this should come naturally." Doedae lifted her right hand to her eye's, feeling the under skin of them as well. She had passed the Academy throughout with the help of Yoshu bringing in the two Jounnin. No special offers or anything. The two had come forth to Yoshu as they owed him for his hospitality and well-given food that Yoshu had offered them everyday. Even as children themselves. Yoshu had filled the two in on Doedae's skeptical Uchiha blood-line. Hayate and Isegkei couldn't have been more happy to bring her under their wings. The two had explained to Doedae about her blood-line. Everything was split. The power. How well Uchiha were capable, if focused, were strong and very skilled shinobi. The Sharingan and its stages. Everything. And every since told, Doedae had always felt the spiritual being in her eyes that were to be unlocked. The risk. The cost. The pressure of awakening them and their true abilities. At any rate, the two concentrated more on the basics and to become a powerful shinobi with or without the sharingan at the ready. Isegkei stopped forth in the speech. "Yes. Although if you do awaken the Sharingan, it would prove you three steps ahead of everyone else around you. You know the cost. We know the risk. But it up to you to fully understand if you want to follow the path. We are only here to give you the tools needed for your journey. That is all." Hayate turned to Isegkei, brows rose. Doedae let her hand fall as she stood up. "I know. I will choose my own path with the help of you two. I only ask for your support. I just need to protect my father and keep him safe and healthy." Isegkei nodded, beginning to walk out of the training grounds with them. "We totally understand." Hayate rubbed his stomach. "Anyone up for some BBQ?" Isegkei looked at Hayate, hearing his comment then back to Doedae who trailed close behind. "The Gennin exams are in two weeks. I know you will pass with flying colors. Just be sure to keep your eyes open and listen carefully. I know you''ll do great." Hayate turned to her again, patting her fuzzy hair. "And if you fail, there's always next time!" Isegkei slapped him in the head, growling. "NOW WHAT KIND OF INSPIRATION IS THAT HUH?!" "OH COME ON. I WAS JUST KIDDING." "ahaha." / / / / / / / / / / / / / '''Genin: ''' "DOEDAE RUN!" Hayate and Isegkei were seen on a rooftop surrounded by an entire squad of anbu. Doedae was huddled under a water tank, watching the terrifying and scary scene in front of her eyes. Hayate and Isegkei both were torn and beat up from the emense power taken by the Konoha Black Op's squad. Prior to two weeks, Doedae had passed her Genin Exam but things had arose. Doedae was on the path of becoming a well molded shinobi. Now that didn't cause any hairs to rise but it was the fact that she was an Uchiha. And if the village sought out to the rest, Doedae had posed a major and potential threat to everyone. Her eye's along with everything she was to learn could give the Village and nation's another reason to attack each other again. The girl or her eyes had to be taken. One or the other was acceptable. The current Hokage along with the other's had ordered the secret attack. They had killed Yoshu and had taken out or pushed away anyone that was close to her that might've given her an advantage to escape or hide. Not that she could manage with the Anbu on her tail. But Isegkei and Hayate had remained close with the child from day one and as loyalist to their village, they would never allow anything to happen to her. Even if it mean that they had to die in her place. Isegkei held two kunai's in his hand, Hayate held his fist. "DOEDAE! GO! NOW!" Hayate yelled, flinching at the Anbu as to push them back and give the child time. Doedae gripped the metal that guarded her, before waking up to the request. Isegkei turned, his Namikaze hair and bangs blocking most of his face before he gave Doedae one finaly stare. Doedae instantly rolled under the rail and began sprinting at a fast speed, yelps and cries coming from her tiny voice. Tears passed her cheek, as she began jumping from one rooftop to another as fast as she could. "GO GET HER! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!" Several Anbu headed off to the direction of the child as the rest handled the rebelled Jounnin. "Dammit..they're going after her.." Hayate whispered, his eyes on the Anbu inching forward. "...." Isegkei was silent before the Anbu jumped in and started attacking. Isegkei dodged a sword, kicking one away, and hitting two with a wind style technique. Hayate grabbed onto one and stabbed him with his own sword, before creating a Taijutsu kick that knocked three more off of their feet. "ISEGKEI GO. SHE NEEDS YOU. I'LL HOLD THESE GUYS OFF-" One came forth with a fire style, a fire flame engulfing the entire roof. Hayate clapped his hands together, as did Isegkei as they pushed back with a Wind Gale. "NO. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Then...the spotlight had shined on the two as all else rose to darkness. Hayate shook his head, smiling at his partner. "For years we've been together, fighting. And as it passed, you and I rose to glory. But face it. We cannot win this if Doedae is captured and Konoha gets what they don't deserve. We always knew what was right. And you saving her...is the right thing to do." Isegkei held back tears, as he shook his head. Hayate smiled, tears running down his own. "You will always, be my brother." Isegkei gave his friend one final glance before letting his wind style go and speeding off in the direction of Doedae and the other Anbu. Hayate turned, the fire flame becoming overwhelming as other Anbu joined in. Memories of Isegkei and him painted across his wind, as the wind style began to die down around him. "Forgive me old friend. I will light a fire for the Burning Will...but I will extinguish those who TAINT IT!" An explosion was shortly heard, just a few kilcks to where Isegkei was. He rubbed his eyes, not turning back to see it. / / / / / / / Doedae had been captured. And Isegkei had finally arrived on the scene, hiding behind a tree branch as he examined the group and Doedae unconscious on another's shoulders. Isegkei then jumped down, spreading a scroll out in front of him. The group turned, all getting into their fighting positions. "Kill him." All 6 anbu pushed forward, as the 7th who had Doedae trailed back into the forest again. Isegkei smiled, as the original one standing on the branch jumped off towards the 7th clone. A shadow clone. The anbu didn't have time to react when the Original had sped off in the direction of the 7th Anbu, the clone taking care of the rest. "DOEDAE!" Isegkei yelled, now a good ways away from the rest. The Anbu turned, taking out a kunai from his pouch. Throwing it, he held a tiger seal, still holding the child in his hands. Isegkei looked at the Kunai, instantly recognizing it in an instant. A shadow clone Kunai. Four had passed him, one hitting him on the shoulder. He yelled, still keeping in step. And it was as if the yell was a trigger mechanism for Doedae. Doedae had opened her eyes to reveal a two tomoe sharingan, literally glowing from her pupils. "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" A burst of blue chakra shook the anbu that emitted from Doedae's body. Doedae had instantly grabbed the Anbu's head, pushing him backwards to trip him off of his own feet. Isegkei followed, taking out the kunai and throwing it to Doedae. "DOEDAE!" She looked up, her Sharingan eye's catching it 3 seconds before it could even come towards her. "HA." She grabbed it, then kicked the man off of her. The Anbu trailed back, taking two kunai of his own. Isegkei received his own blade as the three went into a three force battle. Doedae had pushed her feet n a branch, before shooting forward at the Anbu again. The Anbu stopped, looking to the right and then to the left. "*CHK, TNK, CLK!*" Blades had clashed against each other in a frenzy as all opponents had match the others in a equilibrium of movements. Isegkei looked at Doedae, kicking the Anbu aside for a moment. "DOEDAE! LOOK AT ME AND FOLLOW!" Doedae looked at him, his movements being clearer than ever. Isegkei turned and threw the kunai, Doedae doing the same without even sparing a second. Isegkei then full bursted into a air pocket forward, giving in glide time to reach the Anbu. Doedae following close behind him. The anbu blocked the kunai attacks, before seeing the two come at him from both sides. "NGH!" Doedae had grabbed a leg, as Isgekei did the same, slamming the Anbu down into the forested ground. The Anbu trailed into the air, as Isegkei prepared his Rasengan. "IT'S OVER!" Doedae was seen running along side the air-bourne body, their movements speaking to each other without words. Doedae jumped up, and kicking him down giving Isegkei enough time to catch him with the spinning spiral. "KABOOOSH!" The Anbu was sent flying down a few feet into multiple tree trunks. Doedae huffed, her Sharingan eyes disappearing without que. She fell to the floor as well, without any kind of hesitation. Everything...going black. / / / / / / / / / Doedae was sent to Iwakagure by request of keeping Doedae safe from the hands of Konoha and anyone else. It was the village that he trusted most in regards to keeping comrades from within the village. As for her eyes... They had taken out by himself and kept in a small container for himself. Not to use of course, to be as a fail safe. A bandage wrap was put around her head. She was taken to Iwagakure Hospital and sent there until she was to be fine. Isegkei had informed a former friend of Iwagakure to explain her sight and everything after that. He had hoped she understand, which she would. Doedae was a strong hearted shinobi and if it was the sake that Isegkei thought it was right, she'd support and fight along side him until then. Isegkei was seen leaving the Iwagakure grounds, before turning to the gates once more. "The road gets tougher along the road Doedae. And I hope you can push through it even without your eyesight. I hope you can surpass everyone as you had dreamed to achieve of. Tch,..." As Isegkei continued to walk, he thought to himself. "I'd say Good-bye...but good bye would mean leaving. And leaving would mean forgetting..." He huffed, brushing back his hair. "And I will never forget you. I'll always be watching you~" = = '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: ''' :- White -: '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: '''[http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuchikages_Right_of_Annulment Tsuchikages Right of Annulment] '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''